


Dave: Seduce Evil Karkat [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Decisions, Dream Bubbles, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Strife - Freeform, Tyrian Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensible thing would be to get out of here and revert to plan "avoid everyone until we're through this bubble." You've seen how scary-violent trolls can get. On the other hand, Karkat. You've been increasingly aware of your own Karkat as a potential makeouts friend for months now, which might be just a lack of other options who aren't a) your ex, b) your sister, c) dating your sister, d) the Mayor, or e) COMPLETELY PSYCHO, but despite the poor reasoning it's still a thing. Your Karkat has seemed pretty oblivious. Evil Karkat, though....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Seduce Evil Karkat [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queelez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queelez/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dave: Seduce Evil Karkat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156065) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> This is all Queelez' fault for getting me into Homestuck again. Thanks for that.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Dave%20Seduce%20Evil%20Karkat.mp3) | 14:19 | 13.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dave-seduce-evil-karkat) |  |   
  
### Music

_This Too Shall Pass_ by Ok Go

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
